Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Touch sensor devices are typically mounted on or within their respective electronic system by employing an adhesive between the touch sensor device and the casing of the electronic system (e.g., the interior surface of the casing). This assembly method is unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, some adhesives may degrade over time, particularly when operated in an environment that extends beyond their rated temperature range. This degradation can lead to partial or complete delamination. Furthermore, rework of touch sensor devices that are adhered to the interior surface of a casing can be difficult, expensive, and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for mounting touch sensor devices to the casing of their respective electronic systems. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.